An untold story of passion
by HisMistress69
Summary: Who would knew a night out in Diagon Alley could spark up romance between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape?
1. Three years later

**Authors Note: Hello! Over two years, I've been shipping Severus and Hermione together and I love them together so I decided to write a fan fiction about them. I own nothing just the plot and want to thank the amazing J.K. Rowling on making these amazing characters. I haven't got much experience on writing a fan fiction so I'll try my best. So enjoy!**

Hermione Jean Granger was staring at her reflection in the mirror and sighing. Her curls were dangling down her shoulders and looked at the lipstick across her desk. She bit her lip as she wondered. Ginny was making her come out tonight for a drink… but the question was, would she doll herself up to get a man? Hermione sighed as she picked up the lipstick and ran it across her lips, making her lips redder and looked at herself and smiled, she got up and fixed her long lace dress. Hermione got her wand and made an invisible pocket so she could place her wand in the unnoticeable pocket.

She went downstairs and saw some dishes washing by themselves and flicked her wand at the fireplace and the fire went out. Hermione got a place of her own after the war by helping re-building Hogwarts with a few other volunteers to try and hide her grief from everyone. Fred, Tonks, Remus, everyone who died and even Snape. Hermione never thought she'd grieved over Professor Snape... Well, Harry explained to them what happened in the pensieve; she felt the need to grieve for him. Bravest man ever.

After a look around in her home, she closed her eyes and disapparated to Diagon Alley where Ginny Weasley was waiting for her… well, hopefully. Her mind was correct, she was waiting for her and she walked over to her and greeted her with a hug and received a hug back but only tighter. Hermione knew she was still in grief over Fred, of course she would, and after all it was her brother. George was now managing in the shop on his own but with the help of Ron, he seemed too coped.

Diagon Alley seemed to recover since Lord Voldemort got defeated and killed; the Death Eaters got mostly captured by the Ministry of Magic's Auror's or most of them told the Ministry Voldemort forced them or threatened them to be Death Eaters and begged for giving them a second chance and which they did but Hermione was still scared in-case they would grab her into Knockturn and take her into captivity and torture her until she begged for death. Ollivanders was back in business and looked as it looked when Hermione turned eleven to receive her wand. Nothing seemed different at all. Children played outside until late at night, but some parents, bring their children in just in case a similar man to Voldemort would rise to power but only stronger, more clever and more difficult for Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived to defeat.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said as she pulled away from the hug. She has bags under her eyes and they were bloodshot from crying perhaps of the nightmares that still haunts the survivors. Ginny sniffed.

_ So she was definitely crying then_. Hermione thought. _Maybe her and Harry has had an argument or they've broken up or she'd had a nap before she – oh Hermione, pay attention! _ Hermione snapped out of her curious thoughts but didn't like to sound rude… "Hello Ginny. I'm so glad we're having a girl's night out! Just for us!" she grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. It looked as if Hermione and Ginny were going to wake up in their beds thinking how in the Merlin's pants they got home.

"Yes indeed." Ginny nodded, smiling lightly and shivered lightly as the cold breeze blew across them. Winter was coming in and Hermione regretted coming into Diagon Alley with a lace dress, she placed her hand in her pocket and got her wand out and summoned a jacket and placed it on her shoulders to get some warmth at least. "Let's go then?" Hermione suggested and walked in when Ginny nodded, smiled and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded with cheerful witches and wizards, toasting to Harry for saving their lives and the lives of the next generation to come, Ginny and Hermione passed them and sat down at a table. Telling Ginny what she would like to drink, she got up and got two Firewhiskeys and clinked them each other, toasting to, "Girls night out!" and they burst out laughing and sipped their drinks.

A few hours later, Ginny got drunk and Hermione was only tipsy and was exhausted by the amount of wizards asking to dance with them and Hermione sighed happily, "That was an amazing night out." She told her and smiled, she placed her wand in her pocket – and frowned, her wand was missing, "Aw bollocks!" she sighed. "Ginny, would you mind taking me home?" she asked. "I don't like walking in Diagon Alley at nights." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded and hiccupped. Hermione felt the cold again, someone was walking in and looked up and her eye's widened and her heart began pounding and she swallowed as he closed the door.

Severus Snape is alive.


	2. Is it really him?

**Authors note:** I decided to update soon as possible…Thank you so much for the great reviews so far and the followers and the favourites. A big thank you to my amazing Beta helping me with this chapter. So enjoy x

Hermione stared at the man who was standing in the doorway. He looked just as she remembered him; black frock coat, trousers and long black hair framing his face.

No one else seemed to notice him. Maybe Hermione was as drunk as Ginny. After all, he had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Hadn't he? But Hermione knew that she was only a little tipsy as she'd moved on to drinking Butterbeer earlier in the evening...unlike Ginny. No, it had to be him.

Hermione nudged Ginny, who was nearly asleep in her chair. The red-head jumped and mumbled, "Hmm?"

"Ginny, look!" Hermione exclaimed in a harsh whisper as she stood up. She wasn't sure why she was standing or what she was going to do next.

Ginny turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw the same figure in the doorway as Hermione had.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest, but she wasn't sure why. She knew she was surprised, but there was something else. Was it pity? Did she feel sorry for the man who betrayed Voldemort? Did she feel sad that he had loved Lily so much but ended up with nothing?

Severus looked at the girls and scowled as he recognised them. All Hermione could do was stand there blinking as Ginny got up and staggered over to him.

"Hello sir! " She hiccupped. "Are you a ghost?" She asked, and Severus raised his eyebrows as he felt the girl poking him hard. "Hey Hermione!" she shouted over the noise of the Leaky Cauldron, "Professor Snape didn't die after all!"

All heads turned to look at Snape. The pub came to a standstill. Gasps were heard followed by much murmuring under the breath, whilst some just stared at him in disbelief. The barman muttered something to a person next to him, and all the former headmaster did was roll his eyes.

Hermione tried to pull her friend away from him, but before she could get there Ginny threw her arms around Snape and mumbled drunkenly, "Thank you, sir. Thank you for making Harry understand what he had to do. You gave Harry your memories so he knew he had to die and come back and defeat Voldemort!"

Hermione managed to pull Ginny away from him, and looked up at him sheepishly.

Severus looked down at the giggling, red-headed witch, who he noted was nearly as tall as him in her heels. He noticed how much Hermione had grown too, and found himself raising his eyebrows in surprise once again.

Snape sneered at Ginny. "Thank you, Miss Weasley," he drawled, "But I would have preferred such a declaration to be made in a more sober state and not in public."

Ginny moved back towards him unsteadily. "Awww. Is Snapey embarrassed?" She giggled before stumbling over.

Hermione tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. She stopped suddenly though as her eyes met the Potion Master's glare.

"Keep her under control, Miss Granger," Snape hissed before looking Hermione up and down.

"I didn't think you were the sort to tart yourself up in such a manner," he commented snidely. "I expected your nose to be buried in some book. Tell me, did you ever get your dream job at the Ministry? What was it you were interested again? Oh yes...freeing the House-elves," he laughed cruelly.

Hermione picked Ginny up from the floor and scowled at him.

"Well, Severus," she began tersely. "I was enjoying a casual night out; I'm not a little girl anymore! And no I'm not working at the Ministry. Minerva has just offered me a job at Hogwarts. I'm the new Librarian," she told him.

_The insolent chit called me by her first name… Why?_ Snape thought to himself. He looked at Hermione and sneered.

"I see," he stated curtly. "Well I am here to have a quiet drink before I head home. Please keep yourself and Miss Weasley especially, away from me," he growled before he walked away from them to the other side of the bar.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away. There was no doubt; it really was him. He was alive, and deep down, she was relieved.


End file.
